1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable outdoor steamer system and more particularly pertains to steaming food with a portable outdoor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to cook food of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to cook food of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of steaming food through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,246 to Issod discloses a Truncated Kettle Adapted for Use as a Steamer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,531 to Brown discloses a Cooking Device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,318 to Parent et al. discloses a Combined Kettle and Side Tables for a Barbecue Grill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,264 to Studer discloses a Dutch Oven Type Cooking Vessel With Combination Cooking Surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,542 to Scherer discloses a Cooking System With Closed Loop Heat Transfer Means. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,553 to Candianides discloses a Food Steamer.
In this respect, the portable outdoor steamer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of steaming food with a portable outdoor system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable outdoor steamer system which can be used for steaming food with a portable outdoor system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.